


Dean and Castiel cuddle and cry.

by wormwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, cuddling bc fukc yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wormwitch
Summary: sad and fluffy





	Dean and Castiel cuddle and cry.

At first, Castiel doesn't question it. Dean usually is past out drunk in the kitchen, so it's not strange to see him on the kitchen floor surrounded in beer bottles. But the tear tracks look a little out of place. It's almost depressing. So, he picks Dean up and takes him to the sofa. Just as he places him down, Dean stirs and hesitantly opens a red rimmed eye. Those beautiful hazel green eyes meet Castiel's blue ones, and there's something there. Not anything important, just... Soft.  
  
"C....Cas...?" He says, and his voice is softer, higher pitched than he usually makes it sound. Dean automatically flinches at the volume of his voice, hangover, Castiel notes.   
  
"Yeah, it's me. What were you doing?" Cas asks, his tone quiet and soft.  Dean still winces, but smiles weakly.   
  
"Nothing really, just.... Mopin', you know?" And.. Yeah, Castiel  _does_ know, but he was definitely not just moping.  
  
"....Okay. Do you want to tell me why you were "Moping"...?" Cas uses the soft voice that he always does when Dean needs comforting, because at one time Dean had admitted that the nicety and sincerity behind it made him feel wanted, for once.   
  
"I.. I um... I just... I was gonna.. I wanted to.. It's stupid." Dean says, trying and trying, but in the end all that he mumbles out is "stupid, very stupid,".   
  
"Hey, it's not stupid." Cas moves closer to Dean, sitting on the sofa with him. Dean smiles weakly once more, staring into Castiel's eyes. Castiel just softly kisses his cheek comfortingly, making Dean chuckle under his breath.   
  
"It kind of is. But okay." Dean looks down at his hand nervously. He can feel Castiel rub a thumb over his cheek.   
  
"You can talk about it later, if you'd prefer." Castiel smiles at him, something sweet and loving. Dean nods, and he can feel himself shifting into Castiel's lap, curling up there. Castiel snorts, kissing Dean on the lips. It's nothing sexual or gross, just a little romantic kiss that makes Dean remember why he's still alive at times. Sam was a constant reminder of that, but sometimes Sam will hole himself up in the library for days, and Dean will forget about all his duties and everything that he promised himself and just break down. That's what happened last night. Sometimes, Dean has the audacity to think that only living for someone else is kind of obsessive, that Sam probably hates him and thinks he's annoying. Sometimes he thinks he  _knows_ that Sam. and Cass, and Jack, they all hate him.   
  
That is, until Castiel flies into his mind with those beautiful, eye catching wings and takes care of him. Dean feels loved, being smothered in sloppy kisses and silly smooches, and Castiel is always the one that makes him feel loved. Cas was always there for him and that meant something to him.   
  
Dean was seriously in love with this angel.  
  
Castiel was so considerate, he took care of both the Winchesters. Sometimes, When Sam was holing himself up in the library, Castiel would pop in and slide a sandwich in front of him, and a glass of water.   
  
Dean stops looking down at his hand to scatter Castiel's face with kisses, a smile on his face. "I love you. I'm sorry we're all always so busy."   
  
Castiel snorts. "It's not like you can control that. But, I love you too."  
  
Castiel pulls Dean into a deep kiss, pulling back and sitting down. He pulls Dean softly to his side, and then they're just cuddling.   
  
Dean starts crying. Castiel can feel it, with the damp patch starting on his shirt where Dean is resting his head. Castiel pets his hair, and feels sympathetic tears well up in his own eyes. He closes his eyes, twisting so he's facing Dean, and kisses his forehead. Dean's breath hitches, and he sobs, kissing Castiel's nose, which is all his can reach without straining himself.   
  
"Why are you crying, Dee?" Castiel asks softly, his voice shuddery and soft.   
  
"Nothing. I mean, it's.. I'm just.. I feel loved, or something." Dean says, blushing from the nickname Castiel gives him.   
  
"I'm glad. I love you." Dean smiles, a wet huff of a laugh escaping his mouth. Castiel kisses said mouth, and Dean hums.   
  
And they're happy. 


End file.
